Untainted
by Li the Twilight Knight
Summary: Eighteen years after the events of The Lost Age, the Saviors of Weyard are living normal, happy lives. But an old foe seeks to change that...... FINISHED! YEAH!
1. Prologue

Author's Note 

Li: Yay, my first story! I can't wait! 

Roy: Yeah, she's been waiting forever to do this. 

Li: Oh, right. This is Roy. He helps me with my writing, sometimes. Go check out my profile if you don't get it. 

Roy: Hurry up with the story! 

Li: But Roy, you have to read the disclaimer, since I'm only putting it on here once. 

Roy: Fine! Li doesn't own Golden Sun. If she did, there would definitely be a third one by now. 

Li: Okay. Prologue first, just to show where everyone stands. It's short, but it is a prelude to better things... 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Prologue

The quest was over. The eight Adepts, together with family, had built a new town for themselves. They had settled down, to have families of their own. Isaac and Mia had married, Garet and Jenna had married, Ivan and Sheba eventually married. Piers returned to Lemuria. Felix married his friend from Prox, a young girl called Mariella. They had gotten close during the time he had spent in the frozen town. Years passed, and they all were happily settled. They had children, and told them stories of the battles they had fought to win the freedom of Alchemy from the Wise One. They told of Saturos and Menardi, of Karst and Agatio. They told of Lemuria, the Sanctum of the Anemos, Treasure Isle, Crucible Cavern, and Crossbone Isle. And, most importantly, they told of the traitor Alex, on the quest for his own gain, to steal the Golden Sun and the Stone of Sages. It was a lesson to the children, to never use the gifts they had been granted for evil.  
Isaac never knew of the part of the Golden Sun that resided in him. Perhaps it was for the best. He lived happily, never knowing about the power that rested inside him.  
Our story opens eighteen years after the tale of the Lost Age... 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Li: In case you couldn't tell, Crucible Cavern is just my name for the Yampi Desert Cave, where you fight Valukar. You know, where you get the Daedalus summon? 

Roy: Huh? I'm confused. 

Li: Shut it, Roy! You didn't play the game, I did! Anyway, on to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Child's Play

**Chapter One: Child's Play**

"Saturaaaaaaan!" Tori wailed. The young boy dashed through the streets of Goldenia, the small town he had lived in all his life. All fifteen years of it. He was chasing his friend Saturan, who had stolen his Move Medallion.

"Catch me, and you can have it back, Tori!" Saturan called from up ahead. The lanky, dark-haired boy was just a few months older than Tori himself. They had never bothered to determine if his hair was black, like his mother's, or brown, like his father's. Same with his eyes. His skin was tinged with the faintest hint of blue.

"I need it! Dad gave it to me so I could master Move!" Tori called to his friend. Tori was just barely shorter than Saturan. He had his father's brilliant blonde hair, and his mother's clear aqua eyes.

Saturan merely stuck his tongue out at Tori, turning so he could run backwards. Tori called on his Psynergy, clutching the Douse Drop in his pocket. He called up a cloud behind the unexpecting Saturan, turning the dirt road to slippery mud.

Saturan slipped, the medallion flying from his grasp. Tori leapt and caught it, sliding it into his pocket to rest beside the Douse Drop.

"No fair! You're a crossover Adept! That's cheating!" Saturan resembled a golem, covered as he was in the slow-drying, thick, sticky mud.

"So are you!" Tori retorted.

"Not really. You got earth and water. I got earth and fire, which half the time no one can tell the difference between anyway!"

"Excuse me." a different voice piped up. "What's wrong with fire? You should be grateful to have two elements!" A red-haired girl had come up, followed by a younger girl whose blonde hair appeared blue if seen in the right light.

"Awwww, Jasmine... He got me all muddy..."

"Saturan, you should be ashamed of yourself! Whining over a little mud. Come here, Alexei." She beckoned to the younger girl. Alexei came forward, calling on Douse and washing the mud from Saturan. He stood up, only to be berated more by his cousin.

"You are a disgrace to your namesake!" Jasmine told him vehemently. Saturan's eyes widened.

"Too far, Jasmine." Tori whispered. They all knew the story of Saturos and Menardi, and how they had given their lives for the good of Weyard. Thankfully, Jasmine was saved from replying by the calls of grown-ups.

"Torian, Alexiana!" came a call from one house. Tori and Alexei got up to go in.

"Saturan!" came another cry.

"Jasmine!" All the children were being summoned. They all went home to their respective parents for the night, waiting for the story that they knew would be told.

Isaac looked down at his son and daughter. "Nice job with the Douse, Tori." he said. "Way to show Saturan who's boss."

"Dinner, you three." Mia said from behind them. "And after dinner, a story."

Saturan picked at his dinner. Tonight was the big story theyÕd all been waiting for. The battles at the Mars Lighthouse. They were actually going to tell them in detail this time, not just summarize.

His father glanced at him.

"Saturan? You're not eating. Is everything okay?" Felix asked. Saturan looked up at his dad, surprise reflected in his dark eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just excited about the story." he said truthfully. Mariella laughed.

"Oh, darling. If you collapse from hunger in the middle, it does no good." she told her son teasingly. Saturan looked at his plate. He picked up his fork again and actually ate that time.

"Jasmine, dear, that was an awful thing to say to your cousin." Jenna told her daughter. "It was wrong to say that to him."

"I'm sorry, mother." Jasmine said. "It just slipped out. I didn't mean to."

"Yes, well. You know how we feel about that, especially your uncle Felix." Jenna said.

"I still don't see why you all worship them so much. They were thieves and kidnappers!"; Jasmine's dad Garet said.

"Garet, we've been through this. Yes, they kidnapped Kraden and I. Yes, they stole the Elemental Stars. _But they were doing the right thing!_ You cannot fault them when you yourself would have stopped them and allowed the world to die!" Jenna said. "They realized what was happening, their whole town did actually, and they did something about it! That's why they're heroes."

After dinners, in three separate houses the children waited for their stories. Even being fifteen, being told stories of their parents' adventures never got old. The grown-ups prepared to tell of the Mars Lighthouse. It had been the hardest challenge to overcome, for more reasons than just the strong monsters that inhabited it.

"We had reached Prox." Felix told Saturan. "And we were welcomed as heroes. Everyone was so happy to see me, because they all knew what had happened to Saturos and Menardi, and were worried about me."

"I was so scared that he had died with Saturos and Menardi. The elder knew that they had been killed, because he sensed their aura vanish, but he had no idea what had happened to Felix. Then Karst and Agatio returned and said he wasn't coming back..." Mariella said. Felix smiled.

"Everyone was happy to see me, but they were so confused and surprised. Karst and Agatio said I wasn't coming back, because they assumed I'd just leave the task to them."

In a different house, the story went on.

"Didn't they get freaked out when they saw you and Isaac and Mia and Ivan?" Jasmine asked. All the children had all been told to refer to any of the grown-ups, excluding their parents, aunts, and uncles, by their first names. It was just easier that way. They had only met Piers once, when they were very little, but it applied to him too.

"Yes. Felix introduced us to Puelle, the mayor of Prox, and he recognized our names. All the warriors were worried at first, but we explained, and everything was fine." Garet said.

"They asked us to go after Karst and Agatio, so we did." Jenna said. "We weren't afraid of one more lighthouse." She glanced down. "But as we made our way through, we came across two flame dragons. They were easy to beat. But afterwards..."

Isaac looked down at Tori and Alexei. "The dragons were actually Karst and Agatio, changed form by the Wise One."

"Why would he do that?" Alexei asked. She was only ten, not really understanding the Wise One's intentions.

"We think he had two motives. He wanted to stop them from lighting the beacons, and he wanted to demoralize us by causing us to unknowingly murder people we knew." Mia said. "And he nearly succeeded. I have never seen anything more heartbreaking than Felix, sitting next to Karst, holding her hand and weeping as she told him to take the star and go. He was so distraught, even though they had been our enemies, because they had given their lives for a cause so noble, so... so..."

"I never regretted Saturos and Menardi's deaths as much as I did in that moment." Isaac told them.

"The Wise One is supposed to protect Weyard. Why would he stop them? You were trying to save the world!" Alexei cried.

"He was afraid of Alchemy." Tori told his sister.

"Right." Isaac said. "That's what we believe anyway. He met us on top of the lighthouse, determined to stop us. In a final attempt, he told us of Alex's betrayal, hoping that we would decide not to fulfill Alex's wishes."

"He wanted the Golden Sun." Mia said. "If we lit the last lighthouse, it would rise, and Alex would win. But we put the world first, and decided to stop Alex later." She was silent, and Isaac picked up where she left off.

"The Wise One called on a "miracle", as a last resort. He summoned a three-headed dragon for us to fight." Isaac said. "Kraden tried to stop us before the fight started, but we couldn't get away."

"It wasn't a dragon, was it?" Tori asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"The flame dragons weren't."

Isaac smiled weakly. "Right, Tori. The Doom Dragon wasn't really a dragon. The Wise One had changed my father and Felix and Jenna's parents into the dragon, forcing us to fight it. We won, and lit the beacon. Everything ended okay, though. Our parents were revived by the beacon's fire Psynergy. We made it back to Prox safe and alive."

"What happened to Alex?" Tori asked.

"Alex, I heard, tried to claim the Stone of Sages. But he didn't succeed, and was drawn into the earth with Mount Aleph. We came home, and found Vale destroyed. So we built this new town. Sheba and Ivan went back to Contigo to be with Ivan's sister, Hamma, and Piers went back to Lemuria."

"So I'm named after Saturos?" Saturan asked his father.

"Yes. We felt it would be fitting. Be proud of your namesake. You are named after one of the twelve heroes who saved Weyard." Felix said.

"Never be ashamed that you are half Proxian." Mariella told him. "You are no different than anyone else."

"Is..." Tori hesitated to ask the question. "Is Alexei named after Alex?"

"Yes." Mia said. "Names that contain forms of Alex and Mia are traditional in the Mercury Clan. We knew that our firstborn would probably have a better aptitude for earth Psynergy, so you were exempt from the tradition. Alexiana, we knew, would have an aptitude for water." Mia paused, then said, "My grandmother's name was Mianine. That's my full name, actually. Alex's full name was Alexos. Mianine and Alexos, the last true descendants of the Mercury Clan..."

"Wow..."

The four children went to bed that night, thinking about the things they had learned. Dreams came, of dragons and floating eyes, of winter-locked towns and sunny desert towns, of ancient cities and long-lost friends. They dreamed of the adventures long past, wishing for just a moment that their lives could have been that exciting.


	3. Chapter 2: Tainted Power

Author's Note 

Li: This is where my true OC's come in. The children were kinda based off their parents, so they didn't really count. 

Roy: Says you. 

Li: Oh, Roy... Anyway, I finally fixed the problem with the quotation marks! Huzzah! 

Roy: Finally. 

Li: Why are you in such a bad mood today? 

Roy: ... 

Li: Okay, whatever. New disclaimer! Even though I don't own Golden Sun, I do own Saturan, Mariella, Tori, Alexei, Jasmine, Lief, Lehran, Alerai, and Aria! Yay! 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

**Chapter Two: Tainted Power**

"Aria! Run!" Alerai was barely able to keep his grip on the girl's hand. He pulled her towards him and warped, praying for a miracle. The two children reappeared just outside of the small town of Kolima. Looking around, they dared hope for a moment they had gotten away.

"I do wish you'd stop running. It would make things much easier."

No such luck. Alerai pushed Aria behind him, backing slowly away. The tall figure came towards them, smiling cruelly.

"You will answer me, or I promise you that you will learn a new meaning of pain." the man said. "Does he or does he not still have it?"

"He... he does not..." Alerai said slowly.

"It has faded from him... But his son..." Aria whispered. Her voice wavered in terror of the man. His smile widened, and both children waited.

"So, his son has it now, does he... Interesting." The man glanced at the two frightened children. "Very well. I will let you go today." He warped, and was gone in an instant.

Aria looked at Alerai. "Brother... We should not have told him. All the worst things will come to pass now."

"We didn't exactly have a choice. We don't know how to fight him." Alerai said softly. "Only a few know that..."

"We have to warn them... the Saviors." Aria said.

"Would they listen to us? They want to believe he's dead and gone." Alerai said.

"Still, we must tell them." Almost to herself, Aria murmured, "The Saviors will not be pleased that Alex is alive."

Saturan, Tori, Jasmine, and Alexei were waiting at the head of the road leading into Goldenia. Sheba and Ivan were coming to visit, and bringing their children.

"There!" Alexei said, pointing. The violet-eyed wind Adepts were coming up the road. They waved when they saw the children waiting for them.

"Hello!" Sheba called. She pulled her son and daughter along to meet them. "Come on, Lief, Lehran. Come meet the others." She turned to Saturan, Tori, Alexei, and Jasmine, pushing her two kids ahead of her.

"They're nervous about being in a new place, and shy." Ivan said. "Lief, Lehran... This is Saturan, Tori, Alexei, and Jasmine. They're your friends."

The girl tucked long, pale blonde hair behind her ears. Her violet eyes looked up at the other kids timidly.

"I am Lehran." she said softly.

"I'm Lief." the boy added. He had blonde hair and violet eyes as well, a trademark of wind adepts. Although, Ivan's sister Hamma had violet hair.

"Hi, Lief, Hi Lehran. I'm Alexei. I'm ten. How old are you?" Alexei said cheerfully.

"Fourteen." Lief seemed taken off-guard by Alexei's bright manner.

"The rest of us are fifteen." Tori said. "Come on, we can go play a game." Warming up immediately, Lief and Lehran followed the others away into Goldenia's winding streets, leaving Sheba and Ivan to make their own way to Isaac's house.

"Sheba! Ivan!" Mia said. She went over, hugging them both. "How are things in Contigo?"

"Good. We're rather rich, actually. Ivan's found an aptitude for Super Lucky Hi-Lo Dice." Sheba laughed.

"Where are Lief and Lehran?" Isaac asked.

"With the others, playing." Ivan told him. At that moment, Felix came in.

"Hi, Sheba. Ivan." he said. Sheba hugged him.

"Hi, Felix."

All the grown-ups, Mariella, Jenna, and Garet included, sat to catch up on each other's lives. After about half an hour, the children returned.

"What's up?" Jenna asked. "You guys are here early. You usually disappear until dinner."

"We were... needed." Tori said slowly.

"Oh, cut the melodrama." Saturan grinned. "We were summoned here."

"By who?" Felix and Isaac demanded together.

**_I summoned them._**

The voice of the Wise One boomed in the enclosed space of the house. Isaac immediately tensed, as did Felix and most of the others. The children wondered what was happening.

"Why?" Felix demanded. "What do you have planned this time? You already tried to take my parents from me. Must you try to take my son and niece too?"

"Or my son and daughter?" Isaac added. "You tried to take my father too. Why should we listen to you now?"

**_Now is not the time for petty grudges. A great evil has returned to the world._**

"Like what? Alchemy? Heard that before." Garet scoffed.

**_Alex. He is alive, and has most of the power of the Golden Sun. He wants the rest, and afterwards, to rule over Weyard._**

"Alex is alive?" Mia whispered. Isaac embraced her, knowing that she was feeling very confused. She wasn't sure if she was happy or not about him being back. She had loved him once, before he left on his mad quest. The next time she saw him was atop the Mercury Lighthouse. But he had betrayed them, trying to steal the Stone of Sages for himself, and they thought he had met his end atop Mount Aleph. He certainly would have deserved to die, for no one being is meant to rule over the world.

"What do you mean, he wants the rest of the Golden Sun? Who has that?" Sheba asked. Ivan nodded. He had been about to ask the same question.

**_When the Proxians originally stole the elemental stars, I embued the Mars Star with some of the Golden Sun's power. Carrying it for so long caused the power to transfer to you, Isaac. But it has waned in you. The power was passed to your firstborn, Torian._**

Everyone turned to look at Tori. Tori shrank a bit from their gazes, ducking behind Saturan.

"Well, this is easy." Garet said confidently. "We just go and kick Alex's butt, like last time." The Wise One was quick to contradict him.

**_No, Garet. You will not. This responsibility has been passed to your children. They will be the new Saviors, for a new generation._**

"You expect us to send our children into danger? They're even younger than we were!" Jenna burst out. All the kids turned insulted eyes on her. "Don't look at me like that!"

**_There is no other way. Even if you were to remain here, Alex would come looking for Torian. They must go._**

"We're going with them, then." Isaac said firmly and assuredly.

**_No. This is for them alone. But there is one other who may help them. One whose age matters not, for he transcends time itself. He is still as childish as the day you knew him._**

"Who...?" Isaac began, but Felix interrupted him.

"Piers..." Felix said. "Piers is allowed to help?"

**_Yes. Piers of Lemuria may serve as a companion to them. But they must go to Lemuria to find him. Loyal Adepts, Saviors of Weyard, I trust that you will be able to defeat Alex and restore peace once again. Other Adepts' powers will be tainted by his dark influence on Alchemy, the ones who gained their powers after Alchemy was unleashed. But you and your children, as well as others whose powers came from the Psynergy Stones, will remain pure for longer, long enough to defeat Alex, at least. I wish you luck..._**

The Wise One's voice faded to nothing.

"How dare he!" Garet fumed. "He betrays us when we choose our own path, and now comes running to us for help! Serves him right if we refused!"

"Then Alex would either take over Weyard or destroy it." Jenna reminded him gently. "The decision is up to the children. Do you want to do this?"

"I will." Tori said. "It's my power he's after."

"I guess I'll go and watch out for him." Saturan said.

"And I'll go to watch and make sure Saturan doesn't do anything stupid." Jasmine added quickly. She winked at her cousin, as Saturan scowled at her.

"We're in." Lief said, surprising them all. "Lehran and I want to help."

Alexei was silent, and Mia said, "Sweetie, you're too young, okay? You're staying here." Alexei looked sad. She hugged her brother, Saturan, and Jasmine tightly.

"Don't die." she said.

"Calm down, squirt." Saturan laughed. "We're not leaving until tomorrow, at least."

Alerai and Aria had entered Kolima Forest, and were sitting in front of one of the two guardian trees, the one called Laurel.

"Laurel, can you tell us of Alex?" Alerai asked.

"Sadly, I cannot." she replied in her lilting voice. "You seek to know how to destroy him, and I am not familiar with him or his powers. I have heard the name, though. Go to the village of Goldenia. It is to the north of here. They may have answers."

"Thank you, Laurel." Aria said. She glanced at her brother. "Alerai! You're bleeding!"

"It's just a scratch." he said absently. He had tripped in the forest and skinned his knee. "Don't worry about it..."

"No." Aria said. She placed a palm over his knee and a pure silver light shone forth. When she took her hand away, his knee was healed.

"Aria. Don't do that! You know as well as I..."

"You are Adepts?" Laurel asked lightly.

"We... Yes." Alerai admitted. Laurel was their friend. They could trust the ancient tree spirit.

"You did not tell me before?" Laurel had known the pair since they were children. Always roaming, they had found solace in the forest's quiet atmosphere.

Alerai unconsciously put an arm around his sister, fingers twining in her long, silvery hair. He brushed his own golden hair from his eyes before saying, "It may be surprising, but even those as young as us still have enemies. Alex being only one."

"I see. And your elements?"

"Sorry, Laurel. I cannot tell you. Alex would kill to find that out."

"That's fine, Alerai." A vine dropped from the tree to twine about his shoulders; Laurel's equivalent of a hug. "If you cannot speak of it, I will not make you."

"Thank you, Laurel." The gold and silver siblings made their way carefully out of Kolima Forest. Goldenia, huh? It was about a day or two journey away, but one never knew what could happen along the way.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Li: Okay, three things. (1) If, in later chapters, Alex gets too OOC, tell me, and I'll try to fix it. (2) Can anyone guess where I got the name Lehran? No, it's not from Golden Sun. (3) I found out what's wrong with Roy. He's ticked because the only person I've seen who's reviewed was one of my good friends, who hasn't even played the game! So, R&R, please? 


	4. Chapter 3: Chance Meetings

Author's Note

Li: Yippee! Wheeeeee! (flies around on near-sugar-high)

Roy: She beat Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. And it made her very happy.

Li: "Very happy"? Understatement of the century! I had all of Eliwood and Ninian's supports too, so Ninian got to stay and marry Eliwood! It was the perfect ending! And it confirms that you are half dragon!

Roy: Ummm... I thought you knew that. And people who don't play Fire Emblem have no idea what you're ranting about.

Li: Too bad for them! Anyway, time for a new disclaimer! I may not own Golden Sun, but I do own all the kids, Mariella, and some M&M's! Yay for chocolate!

Roy: Uhhh... (backs away)

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

**Chapter Three: Chance Meetings**

The following morning, Saturan, Tori, Jasmine, Lief, and Lehran set off from Goldenia. It was a long road to the coast, where Felix kept the ancient Lemurian ship that Piers had given them before he left. The Wings of the Anemos were still attached, but none of the small group knew Hover, so they would just be decoration.

"I can't believe we get to go to Lemuria!" Tori said happily. "To think, they knew the way all along and never took us to visit!"

"If you want to go to the stars, If you want to go to the stars..." Lehran sang softly. She was the youngest of the group, since her twin brother was two minutes older.

"It might be hard driving the boat. None of us know a thing about boats." Saturan said. He glanced at the beach that they were fast approaching.

"It's Psynergy powered. It can't be that hard to steer." Lief said reasonably.

"Sure..."

Alerai and Aria were making their way along a long, dusty road.

"We're lost." Aria complained. "We'll die of thirst before we ever get near the town."

"No, we won't." Alerai was determined to get there and find a way to stop Alex. He had been hounding them for years, trying to get them to tell him what he wanted. They had finally given in, only because they were fearful for their lives. "Look, there's some people. We'll go ask them for directions." He led Aria over to the group. The men took in the pair's odd looks, glancing among themselves as if for answers.

"Who're ye?" one asked.

"My sister and I are lost. Is this the road to Goldenia?" Alerai asked.

"Mmmmm... Goldenia, hmmm? I think it's just over that ridge." He made some curious signs with his hands, then said, "But I'm afraid ye'll never reach there."

"Why not?" Alerai felt himself getting more and more nervous.

"Because ye and yer sister are comin' with us!" He signaled, and the pirates that had been sneaking around behind them pounced. Alerai and Aria found themselves fighting for their freedom in a cloud of scuffling pirates. The pirates obviously thought that they might be able to get some kind of ransom for them, not realizing that the siblings had no family.

"Look! Pirates!" Lief said.

"Pirates, here? What are they doing?" Tori asked. "If it's Sir Eoleo and his crew, we've nothing to worry about."

"It's not, Tori!" Jasmine cried. "They're attacking somebody!"

"Well, let's go help, then!" Saturan was already off and running down the hill. Jasmine muttered something about the rashness of boys and followed. Tori, Lief, and Lehran brought up the rear. When they reached the fight, Tori gasped. A boy with hair like gold was fighting furiously. Another kid, a girl with long, silvery hair, stood back to back with him, trying to hold off the oncoming pirates. They were about to be overrun.

_Must not use Psynergy..._ Alerai was chanting to himself. He would not, not in front of these men who had attacked them so violently, nor in front of the strange kids who had just run up.

He saw one of those kids hold out a hand, saying something that sounded vaguely like, "Halt!" He wondered what yelling at them would do, until he saw three of the pirates drop frozen to the ground. Another kid cried out, "Whirlwind!" and swept the remaining pirates away.

Aria appeared in a swish of silver hair, whispering into his ear, "Adepts!" before being pulled out of the fight. Alerai felt himself being pulled away from the pirates as well.

The boy who had used Halt was busy using it on the rest of the disoriented pirates.

"Should wear off in a few hours." he said, sounding satisfied. Alerai noticed that his skin was faintly blue.

"Are you okay?" A boy with blonde hair peered at him curiously.

"Yes." _Next he'll want to know who I am, why my hair is gold, who Aria is. They always do, and we never tell anyone._ Alerai thought. He smiled hesitantly at the boy, then saw another one helping his sister to her feet. This boy had blonde hair paler than the first boy's, and violet eyes.

"I'm Tori." the first boy said. "That's Lief. He's Saturan." He pointed at the bluish boy. Then he continued, "That's Saturan's cousin Jasmine, and Lief's twin, Lehran."

"What's your name?" Jasmine said, trying to be friendly.

"I am Alerai. My sister is Aria. We are travelers." he said quietly, as if by speaking too loud he might call Alex to them.

"Alerai and Aria. One wouldn't think you're related. You look so different..." Lehran murmured. Alerai involuntarily flinched. Questions were coming. But Lehran noticed the tiny gesture and said, "But if you have things you don't want to share, that's fine."

Alerai sent her a look filled with such thankfulness, you would think she'd saved him from dying. Aria came to stand with her brother, and asked a question of her own. "Where are you from?"

"A town called Goldenia." Tori said. "It's north of here."

"I see..." Alerai said. "And your full name wouldn't happen to be Torian, would it?" If this was him, Isaac's son, the one with the Golden Sun's power, it would be dangerous to be around them.

"Yes... How did you know that?" Tori asked, baffled as to how they knew his name.

"Just a guess." Aria assured him. "We do that. If people introduce themselves with a nickname, we try to guess their full name."

"That's cool." Lief said. Aria smiled at him, before looking at Tori.

"Where are you going?" When Tori said Lemuria, she was surprised. It was dangerous to stay with them, but Lemuria was the one place Alerai couldn't warp them... "May we come with you?" she asked. "We have no family and nowhere else to go. Please?"

"We're... uhhh... on a dangerous journey." Tori found himself disoriented by her dazzling smile, shining like the moon and stars on a dark night.

"We don't mind." Alerai said quickly, seeing why his sister asked.

"I don't see why not." Saturan said.

"The more the merrier." Jasmine agreed.

"They can come." Lehran said firmly. They all agreed, and continued down the road to the beach.

Once there, Tori pulled out the Black Orb his father had given him. It raised the boat from under the waves of the bay. They all trooped on board, and Tori put the orb in the central chamber. Then there was a mad scramble to choose cabins. Lehran and Aria, as well as Lief and Alerai, shared cabins. Finally, they worked out how to move and steer the boat, and were off.

As they went to sleep the first night, Lehran watched Aria. The girl seemed nervous, and flinched at the sound of water slapping against the sides of the boat. After she was asleep, Lehran lay awake. She heard Aria moaning.

"No... Get away... Get away! No... no... Alex..." she whimpered in her sleep, her voice fading to a whisper at the end. Lehran sat up. Surely this girl couldn't know Alex! Not the same Alex that they themselves were searching for a way to stop. And if it was, it sounded like Alex had been torturing her. She wondered what secrets the girl had to hide.

Lief had been doing like his sister, watching Alerai. The boy paced, and reacted sharply to the sounds of splashing water.

"What's wrong?" Lief asked. Alerai shook his head violently, his golden hair swinging back and forth over his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Lief thought a moment. "Did you have a bad experience with the ocean, or boats?"

Alerai wanted to laugh. This wind Adept thought he was scared of the _ocean!_ Or _boats! _It was nearly comical, the innocence of the question, and yet...

"No. Water just... bothers me, sometimes." Like he would ever tell anyone why. There was no need for anyone else to share his pain, or his sister's. They could deal on their own.

Lief nodded, knowing that the boy was not telling the whole truth. But he knew better than to pry into his mind. Instead, he just rolled over in his own bed and went to sleep.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Li: All right! Third chapter done and quotation mark problem fixed. All is well.

Roy: Sure is. They go to Lemuria next chapter, right?

Li: Yep. Lemuria is one of my three favorite places in the whole game. Lemuria is pretty, Contigo has Super Lucky Hi-Lo Dice, and Prox is full of nice people who all like Felix, which makes it a nice place to visit. But yeah, Lemuria next chapter. See you then! Don't forget to review, or I'll get Roy to hurt you with his sword...


	5. Chapter 4: Lemuria

Author's Note 

Li: Hi again! Sorry this took so long. I was researching every last little thing I could find on Kingdom Hearts 2. 

Roy: I had to drag her away from some website that had the opening trailer on it. 

Li: Anyway, here I am with a chapter set in Lemuria! Yay for Piers! R&R, people! 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

**Chapter Four: Lemuria**

For three days, they sailed across the sea. During that time, they found out no more about Alerai and Aria then they had at the beginning. Tori made it his personal goal in life to make Aria smile again, and failed miserably. On the fourth day, they reached the entrance to the Sea of Time.

Navigating the swirling seas was a challenge. Jasmine and Tori were in the tower constantly, shouting directions to "Captain Saturan". Lief and Lehran were using their Psynergy to try and control the wild winds enough to keep Tori and Jasmine from being blown out of the tower. Alerai and Aria had been put on "keep stuff from getting washed away" duty, since they had no visible Psynergy. They were finally able to make it through to the calm center of the Sea of Time. In the glowing sunset, the city seemed to shine gold.

"If you want to go to the sun..." Lehran sang from where she stood. "Yepp must have gotten here at sundown." She was referring to the sailor from Yallam, Yepp, who had taught the children of Yallam his songs. The children had then gone on to teach them to Isaac, Felix, and their friends. The boat glided into the cave beneath the city. They stopped at a dock, getting off the boat and admiring the intricately carved columns and statues.

"Wow." Aria whispered to Alerai. "Whenever we're here, Lemuria is always beautiful. It's awe-inspiring every time."

"I know. And that's one reason why Alex can never find this place." Alerai responded. He glanced up as Tori called them all together.

"Okay." Tori said. "We're looking for a man called Piers. He knew our parents, so..." He trailed off, shrugging.

They started up the stairs. Lehran hung back, saying, "I'll be there in a second."

The others agreed, and continued inside. The two who usually guarded the door weren't there, a fact that Tori found odd.

Lehran watched them go, then went over to examine a column covered in beautiful carvings.

"Wow." she murmured. She turned, to go and look at some mosaics on the walls, but her foot slid on a damp patch. She'd been relatively close to the edge of the dock, and she slipped and fell off the side.

The first thought that passed through her mind was _Living in a desert town is almost useless. I don't know how to swim!_

She fought to get back to the surface, but just ended up floundering. She managed to get a little bit of air before going under again.

Just when she was positive she was going to drown, someone grabbed her around the waist and towed her to the surface. She was helped back onto the dock, and as she coughed up water, she sensed the person sitting beside her.

"Are you okay?" The voice was gentle, and genuinely concerned. She looked up into golden eyes and aquamarine hair. It wasn't that surprising, really. Considering what her parents had told her about the lost city, all Lemurians had blue hair.

"Yes..." she managed. The boy looked at her, taking in her long, wet, blonde hair, and her violet eyes, before jerking back with a yelp.

"Sheba?" he cried.

"No... Sheba's daughter..." Lehran still hadn't totally regained her wind.

"It's been that long...? Wow... I had no idea..."

Lehran looked up at the Lemurian boy. "Can you help me? My friends and I are looking for someone called Piers."

"Piers, huh?" The boy looked highly amused. "Well, look no farther, then!"

"Stop teasing." Lehran said. "You can't be Piers."

"Whyever not?" he asked politely, although mirth reflected in his golden eyes.

"You're not... nearly... old... enough..." Lehran trailed off as she realized what she was saying. Piers laughed.

"Let me guess. I only look like I'm about fifteen, right?" When Lehran nodded, Piers smiled broadly. "Yep. That's what I always told Sheba." He helped Lehran to her feet and said, "Come on. I'll show you around, and we can find your friends."

Lemuria was amazing. Lehran couldn't help admire how beautiful all the buildings were, and how incredible the view of the ocean was.

"Do you not have cities where you're from?" Piers asked.

"I'm from Contigo. Other than the Anemos Sanctum, it's mostly just little houses. There's nothing that's even close to being this grand." Lehran said.

"Oh. I remember Contigo. They had the best dice game there..." Piers said, reminiscing. They passed Lunpa"s Tower, which Piers pointed out. On a ledge down below, they spotted the others.

"I'm going to look for her!" Lief was yelling. "What if she got lost?"

"How do you think you'll find her, then? You'll end up lost yourself!" Saturan yelled back.

"How could I be lost? I've got such a great guide!" Lehran said, laughter in her voice. They all looked up, seeing her standing with her new Lemurian friend. "I found him. Guys, this is Piers."

"Nice to meet you all." Piers said, concealing amusement at the looks on their faces.

Tori recovered first. "Hi, umm... Piers... Uhhh... Wow."

"What?"

"It's just really incredible to meet someone that our parents knew when they were kids." Tori said.

"Let me guess." Piers said. "You're Isaac and Mia's son. Lehran and... you must be her brother, you're Sheba and Ivan's children... You're Garet and Jenna's daughter... Which makes you..." He paused, looking at Saturan, before saying, "Ah! Felix and Mariella's son."

"Yes. I'm Torian, Tori for short. That's Lehran and Leif, Jasmine, and Saturan." Tori explained.

"So Felix really did name his son after Saturos... Intriguing." Piers said. "So, why have all of you come here looking for me?"

"The Wise One says Alex is alive. He says that part of the Golden Sun's power was passed through Isaac to Tori." Jasmine said. "Dad wasn't happy at all. But the Wise One said that Alex would come looking for Tori, and the only... uhhh... grown-up who'd get to help would be you, if we could find you."

"And so you have. Of course, with someone like Alex, you can never trust his defeat to fate." Piers said. "I'll help you." He looked around, then said, "Who are those two? Back there?"

Alerai and Aria had been behind Saturan and Tori. They parted to reveal the siblings. "Alerai and his sister, Aria. They joined us after we saved them from pirates."

"Alerai? Aria? What are you doing here? Where have you been?" Piers asked them. Both siblings flinched.

"You _know _each other?" Lief asked. "What's going on?"

"Wish I knew." said Piers. He looked at the siblings. "You two have a lot to explain."

They went back to Piers' uncle's house. His uncle was out at the king's palace, so the house was empty. Piers made the siblings sit, and knelt in front of them.

"You two are safe here. You know that. Why did you not tell them about yourselves?" Piers asked. Alerai looked at the floor.

"Very few people know that we're Adepts. Even fewer know what kind. If he were to find out, after all these years..."

"He can't, not here." Piers assured him. "Lemuria is protected by magic much older than him. He cannot get in, even if he knew where it was." Piers wasn't sure who "he" was, but had heard the siblings speak of him many times; although never by name.

"Okay..." Alerai said hesitantly. "I am Alerai Sol, and my sister is Aria Luna. We are the only Sun and Moon Adepts in the world."

"Sun and Moon..." Tori said. "That explains the gold and silver hair."

"Where are you from?" Saturan asked.

"We don't know. We were left here on Weyard at the age of seven. Since then, we've wandered everywhere." Alerai went silent.

Aria picked up the tale. "There were people who were kind. Laurel, the tree spirit in Kolima Forest, was nice, and always welcomed us. Master Maha and Vincent of Garoh always gave us a place to stay. And all the people of Vault. And, of course, Piers gave us a home too. He was one of the few who knew what kind of Adepts we were."

Piers surprised them by saying something in Weyard's ancient tongue, the language spoken by the ancient Lemurians, as well as the Anemos. "Sey la micis ren'ye lyren veris. Veyou'ri Aenir." He waited a moment, then said, "What does Alex have to do with you?"

"How...?"

"'Tis an ancient form of Psynergy. Water power that allows for limited vision of a person's past. Answer the question, please."

"Seven years ago, we arrived on Weyard. Without even realizing, we made friends. But he was there too. Just a year later, he kidnapped us. He wanted to know what kind of Adepts we were, and he wanted to know who had the rest of the Golden Sun's power. We... I cannot explain how we knew, but we did. We refused to tell him. He would hurt us, torture us... All to make us talk. He would leave us underwater, coat us in ice, cut us with sharp icicles..." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a long, pale scar down his arm. "He gave me this when I wouldn't let him hurt Aria. He slashed me instead. He was terrible. We were still allowed to roam, but he always knew how to find us, because he... sorta burned a mark into our skin. We... didn't tell you, Piers, or anyone else that we knew, because we were afraid he'd hurt you too." Alerai felt tears coming on.

"Where are the marks?" Piers asked gently. Alerai slid his shirt off his shoulder, revealing a twisting rune that looked as though it had indeed been burned on. It was faded away, almost. Alerai tugged his shirt back up.

"When Aria learned more powerful healing Psynergy, we discovered it could dispel them a bit. I've learned some too. Little by little, we're healing them. We can hide from Alex for longer now. But he always finds us, and always will, until the day they're truly gone." Alerai said. Aria was crying quietly. Piers pulled her into a hug, saying, "We won't let anything happen to you. Don't worry, Aria." He was silent a moment, before saying, "I knew someone was looking for you, but I didn't realize it was Alex, or that he could track you. If I had known that he tortured you like that, the other Saviors and I would have helped. We would have beaten him."

"Thank you... Piers..." Aria sniffed. "We have to beat Alex. He'll hurt Tori for his power too, if he finds him."

"We shouldn't have come with you." Alerai told Tori. "Alex will track us right to you. But we figured out that you were coming to Lemuria, and that is one place I cannot warp us to. We were selfish, and we've put you in danger because of it."

"No." Tori said. "Don't apologize. It's fine. We'll have to face him eventually. You're not making it any more dangerous than it already is."

"You mean that?" Alerai asked.

"Of course. We wouldn't just leave you."

"But if Alex found us all at once..."

"Then we'd deal with that when the time came." Tori insisted. Jasmine had been looking around, counting.

"There are eight of us. Just like our parents." she said.

"Yes." Piers agreed. "Eight seems to be the magic number. We just need a know-it-all scholar like Kraden, and we'll be ready to go. How is Kraden, by the way?"

"Master Kraden died two years ago." Saturan said. "He taught us all everything we know about Alchemy."

"Mmmm..." Piers said. "Rest in peace, my friend." The others nodded in agreement.

Piers told them that his uncle was going to be at the palace for a few days, and he could put them up at his house for that time. So the group spent a week in Lemuria, enjoying the calm, serene atmosphere. They played the lucky spring, and explored the lower caves of the city. They went to the ruins of Ancient Lemuria, where Piers showed them the crumbling buildings and ancient carvings. It was all that remained of the true shining city of legend.

Finally, the time came to leave the brilliant city. Like their parents before them, the group felt a strange reluctance to leave. The timeless nature of the lost city held an appeal that could be found nowhere else. But they knew they had to face Alex, and so left. That wasn't to say that they could never come back, but that was for another time.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Li: Yes, I killed Kraden! It's been eighteen years! 

Roy: We got that part. At least you revealed more about Alerai and Aria. 

Li: Yes. It's much more fun to write evil Alex than kind Alex. Isn't he wicked? Torturing children? I love writing villains! 

Roy: (backing away) There was something else you wanted to mention... 

Li: Oh, yes! I asked if anyone could guess where I got the name Lehran... Well, no one responded. It's from Fire Emblem: Path of Radience. Lehran's Medallion is the name of the Fire Emblem. But, I was playing through the chapter that explains about Lehran, and I noticed... Lehran is a GUY! (sob) But it sounds like a girl's name! Stupid heron princes and their stupid girly names... 

Roy: Thankfully my name could never be mistaken for a girl's. Don't forget to review! 


	6. Chapter 5: Feral Friends

Author's Note 

Li: Hi, faithful readers! I'm baaaack! And with a new chapter, too! Aren't you lucky? 

Roy: Please stop talking like Serra, or Clarine. Please? They scare me... 

Li: Oh, sorry. Anyway, thanks to everybody who... Oh, wait NOBODY HAS REVIEWED! Over 150 hits and one review. And that one was from a friend, who hasn't even played the game! Come on, you guys can do better than that! I expect reviews after this chapter! 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

**Chapter Five: Feral Friends**

"We'll need the powerful weapons, or we'll never have a chance." Piers said. "There are nine ancient weapons that we hid away after the final battle at Mars."

"Where did you hide them?" Saturan asked.

"We entrusted them to a friend of ours. Master Maha of Garoh. He promised to guard them if we ever needed them again." Piers explained.

"Master Maha?" Alerai asked. "He knows Aria and I too. We've been to Garoh many times."

"Good." Piers said. "There are eight of us, and nine weapons. So I'm not sure..."

"I can wield duel sabers." Aria said quietly. "Katanas, or rapiers of a kind."

"Oh. Okay." Piers said. He left the steering of the ship to Saturan, instead climbing up to the upper tower. He found Lehran up there, sitting with the wind playing with her hair. "Hello, Lehran."

"Hello, Piers." she said quietly. "What brings you up here?"

"Nothing in particular." Piers said. He sat down beside her. "How are you?"

"Fine." She was silent a moment, then asked, "Piers, who is it we face? Do we face a person, or a monster?"

"Alex is as human as the rest of us, but for his power." Piers told her. He saw fear reflected in her eyes, and asked, "Why do you ask?"

Lehran looked at him, seeming scared to even speak. "What kind of person tortures a child like that? Who could physically hurt someone without remorse, without any form on conscience at all? You saw Alerai's scar. What kind of person can do that to a kid?"

"You are kids. All of us are kids. In Lemurian time, even I'm a child." Piers pointed out. "Alex is the type of person to do anything to get what he wants. Even hurt or kill an innocent child. If he catches Tori... I'm almost afraid myself. I don't know how Alex plans to take the Golden Sun's power, but most of the ways I can think of all involve Tori's death."

Lehran leaned against Piers. "I'm scared."

Piers wrapped his arms around her slim frame. "I am too, Lehran. I am too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they sailed up the river, they stopped at a small shore.

"We have to walk from here." Alerai said. "Garoh's just up ahead." He led them up the cliffs and stairs to the town's entrance. It was a small town. All the people seemed nervous around the strangers, but brightened instantly when they saw Alerai and Aria.

"Master Maha will be pleased to see you." they told the group. Lehran used Reveal on the large rock, and entered Maha's hidden house.

As they descended into the caves, they found Maha reading a thick volume of philosophy.

"Master Maha!" Alerai called. The werewolf looked up, seeing them for the first time.

"Alerai, Aria. Good to see you." he said. Tori whispered to Piers, "_Werewolves?_"

"Yes. Garoh is a village of lycanthropes." He turned back to Master Maha. "Hello, Master Maha. Remember me?"

Maha thought a moment, then said, "Oh, yes. That polite young man that came with Felix and his friends. Piers."

"Yes. Piers. Do you still have the legendary weapons we gave you to guard?" Piers asked.

"Yes. I have them right here." Master Maha disappeared into another room for a moment and came out with a mythril bag, a larger version of the ones once used to hold the Elemental Stars. He pulled out a long sword that seemed to glow faintly. Handing it to Piers, he set the bag down and began to rifle through the rest of the contents.

Piers held up his Phaeton's Blade, the weapon he had wielded at the Mars Lighthouse. Maha pulled out a sword with a ruby hilt and an ebony blade. "The Darksword." He handed it to Saturan. There was a blue ring melded around the sword's pommel. "That's a Cleric Ring. It nullifies the curse on that sword." He pulled out a sword with a silver hilt and gold blade. "Excaliber." This one was handed to Lief.

Piers sheathed his Phaeton's Blade and reached into the bag. He drew out a dark-colored sword with blood-red edges. "The Masamune." This he presented to Tori very formally. Next, he took out a fiery red sword. "The Fire Brand." This was given to Jasmine.

"Here is the Levatine." Master Maha said. He gave the almost-weightless silver sword to Lehran. "And finally..." He pulled out a long sword that looked nearly normal, except for the word 'Megiddo' inscribed on the blade. "The Sol Blade, for our Alerai."

Alerai took the blade wordlessly. He looked at it and thought, _This is the blade with which I will avenge myself and my sister against Alex._

Piers held up the final two. One was a long, thin blue rapier with gold trimmings. "This is the Tisiphone Edge. It's a very deadly weapon." He handed it to Aria, then continued, "And this one, we found after Mars Lighthouse. It's called the Lunai Blade, and I think it's meant for you as well." Aria took the weapons, silently sheathing them on her back.

"I am confident that whatever you need these for, you'll be able to accomplish it." Maha said.

_I wish I was that confident about our ability to beat Alex._ Alerai thought. Maha continued, "I wish you luck."

"Thank you." Piers said. "We'll come back safely." They turned to go.

"Oh!" Maha said. "Alerai, Aria. Look for Vincent on your way back. He went out earlier and hasn't come back yet." They nodded, and made their way out of Garoh.

"Who is Vincent?" Tori asked.

"Vincent is a friend of ours who lives there." Aria said. "He and Piers were the first two true friends we made here."

"Oh." Tori was trying really hard to get Aria to open up, but she remained stubbornly silent and closed-in.

"Vincent is cool." Alerai added as an afterthought. "You all will like him."

"Piers, explain about the werewolves now, please." Jasmine requested.

"Okay." The Lemurian pushed aqua hair behind his ear and took a deep breath. "The people of Garoh are lycanthropes. What you would call werewolves. At the full moon, they change forms for the night. Master Maha remains in his wolf form all the time, because he gave up his human form to learn Reveal at Air's Rock. Select few of the people of Garoh can use Whirlwind. This is because particles of the Psynergy Stone at Air's Rock are carried by the wind to the village. Maha used Whirlwind to scale Air's Rock. He and the group of Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and I are the only people to make it to the heart of the rock."

"Vincent is special, even in Garoh." Alerai said. "He-" A long, mournful howl interrupted him. The group crept cautiously towards the sound. Creeping around a rock, they saw a dark-furred wolf with his paw caught in a trap.

"Stay back." Piers warned. "It looks like a monster."

"It isn't! It's someone from Garoh!" Aria said.

"Aria, it isn't full moon! And anyway, Garoh's people still look human when they..." Aria went running towards the wolf. "...change." Piers finished dully, as Alerai followed his sister. Together, they pried the trap off the wolf's paw. The wolf limped forward, holding it's bloody paw off the ground. Aria pulled off the headband she was wearing and tied it around the wolf's wounded paw. The wolf howled at her, and began to change.

Within moments, a dark-haired young man sat before them.

"Thanks, Aria." he said, adjusting the bandage around his wrist. Aria took it and passed a hand over his wrist, calling on Psynergy. It healed instantly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Alerai grinned. "Piers, friends. This is our special friend, Vincent."

"So this is Piers!" Vincent exclaimed. He jumped up to shake the Lemurian's hand. "Alerai and Aria have talked about you a lot."

"Same with you." Piers said. "Allow me to introduce the rest of our company. This is Tori, Saturan, Jasmine, Lief, and Lehran."

"Nice to meet you." Vincent said. "I didn't want to change back, because that thing was clamped on my wrist, and I would have bled to death."

"Yes." Piers agreed. "But how is it you can change like that?"

"As they so say, I'm 'special'. I think they give me too much honor. But I was born with the ability to change at will into a wolf, instead of only at full moon." Vincent said. "I'm even more different than the others. But it's never bothered me, or Master Maha. I'm his apprentice."

"Cool." Tori said. "Would you like to come with us on our quest?"

"Sure. I'll run and tell Master Maha, and meet you at Mikasalla. How does that sound?" Vincent asked.

"Sounds good." Saturan acknowledged. Piers mentally groaned. Mikasalla was the official Most Boring Town on Weyard. But it was the closest to Garoh. Oh, well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They parted ways, to meet at Mikasalla. When the group reached the town, Alerai and Aria excused themselves to go for a walk. They left the town, and went walking in some nearby woods.

"Aria."

"Yes, Alerai?"

"This is... weird. I mean, they trust us. They don't even know what our Psynergy can do, besides heal. And we could lead Alex to them at any moment."

"Maybe they don't care. Maybe they've just accepted us as friends, and don't care about the risk. They're not selfish, or anything."

"I'm scared, though. I"m scared that we'll cause them to die. Alex won't let them live. Especially not Tori."

Aria was silent, but Alerai picked up on her miniscule reaction. "Aria? What's wrong?"

Aria mumbled something inaudible.

"What?"

"I don't want Tori to die." she whispered. "There, I said it."

"You... you like him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You know that it's not possible though, right?"

"Yes. I think he likes me too. I've been... so cold... to him, because I don't want to hurt him. Or be hurt, if Alex wins."

"Aria..." Alerai murmured. He hugged his sister. Aria began to cry.

"I'm sick of having to protect everyone! I want to be happy for once, just once! I want to tell him I like him..." she whimpered. Alerai sighed.

"Someday, there will come a time when we are not in danger every second. Someday, you'll be able to tell him. It all depends. Defeating Alex may annihilate all the rest at once. I don't know. But I will do anything in my power to make you happy, my sister."

"Then let me tell him."

"I will. But not now. When we defeat Alex..."

"But what if Alex wins? What if Tori is killed? I will have never told him..."

Alerai knew it was cruel, but he said, "If Alex wins, we will all die anyway. He will kill us, because he has no further use for us."

Aria was silent. Then she abruptly pulled away. "Celestium!" She threw a bolt of pure lunar energy at a tree. The tree exploded, showering chips all around them.

Alerai grabbed her. "No... No..." he murmured. As he was about to let her go, the mark on his shoulder burned. From the way Aria stiffened, he assumed hers was too. She whirled, calling on healing Psynergy and pressing her hand to her brother's shoulder. "Wish."

Alerai held his own hand to her shoulder. "Aura."

The healing Psynergy flowed over the marks, fading them even more. The burning went away, but both knew that Alex knew where they were now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piers, Tori, Saturan, Jasmine, Lief, and Lehran were talking to Vincent when the siblings burst into the inn.

"We need to go. Now." Alerai said.

"Why?"

"Alex knows where we are."

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Li: Alas, poor Aria... Why is torture and evil such fun to write? 

Roy: As long as it's not being done to me, I'm fine with it. 

Li: But you're my lovable, always-there-for-me muse! Anyway, more next chapter on what dear, sweet, backstabbing, traitorous Alex has been doing. FLUFF ALERT! FLUFF IN TWO CHAPTERS! That's all for now. See you next chapter! 


	7. Chapter 6: The Ties of the Mercury Clan

Author's Note 

Li: Hi, readers! This is going to be an awesome chapter! Alex is just soooo evil! I loved writing it! Didn't you have fun helping me proofread, Roy? 

(silence) 

Li: Roy?... Uhhh... Roy... Where could he have gone? 

Voice of Reason: Do you want to know? 

Li: Gah! You! What are you doing out of your bunker? Get away from me! 

VoR: You know that the bunker can only keep me locked away for so long. (evil smirk) I think we should start the story now. 

Li: No! Help me! 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

**Chapter Six: The Ties of the Mercury Clan**

There was a mad scramble to leave Mikasalla, much to Piers' secret joy. He hated Mikasalla, and all it's dull, stupid people. But if Alex knew where they were, they didn't want to stay in the same place.

Alerai was helping Leif with one of the bags of supplies. As he got his arms into the backpack's straps, Leif asked, "Can we trust you?"

"What?" Alerai was taken aback.

"Are you sure you're not leading Alex to us on purpose?" Leif asked. "I don't mean to be suspicious, but the well-being of my sister and my friends is at stake."

"Alex hurt my sister. He hurt me. Why would I want anyone else to have to deal with that?" Alerai said softly. "Alex is a monster, and I would never wish him on anyone."

"Good." Leif said. "You have a devotion to your sister that radiates from you like the sun's warmth. I trust you."

"Thanks." Alerai said, touched. He felt a sudden companionship with Lief. They were the same age, fourteen. They were also both unwaveringly devoted to their twin sisters. Lief smiled at him, and from that moment on, they were friends.

Outside, Tori was trying really hard to explain to Aria that she didn't have to carry a pack. She was being stubborn, and cold, in an attempt to drive him away, even though every hard word was like a knife in her heart.

"Aria. You don't have to carry a pack!" Tori said. "We can handle it."

"I am not a weakling, Torian of Goldenia. I am perfectly capable. My brother and I have been on our own for seven years. I can do it myself."

"Aria, this is not a question of your strength, it's-"

"Tori, I am carrying a pack because I want to! Do not try to talk me out of it!" The hurt look on his face made her want to hug him and apologize, but she knew that she couldn't. Tori walked away, and Aria turned, putting on the pack and feeling horrible. Tori genuinely cared for her. He tried and tried to get her to open up, and she couldn't. She didn't want to hurt him, if anything. She didn't know what was going to happen to her and Alerai. Sighing, she went to rejoin the group, guilt weighing heavier than any pack ever could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In Goldenia, the parents were doing nothing but worry.

"What if they get lost?"

"What if they run out of food?"

"What if they can't find Piers?"

"What if the boat sinks?"

"What if Alex finds them before they're ready?"

Felix grumbled. Isaac finally shouted, "Jenna! Mia! Mariella! You're doing enough worrying for all the rest of us combined! Please stop. You're freaking out Felix." Felix's left eye was twitching. He had never liked large amounts of conversation, because he was a naturally quiet person. All the chattering was bothering him tremendously.

"Piers will take care of them." Sheba said quietly. "We have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing but Alex!" Mia cried vehemently. "He is... He..."

"We can't spend all our time worrying about it." Ivan said. "It's their quest. We just have to let come what may. Let's go take a walk around town. We could go to the beach."

"You guys go." Mia said. "I've got some things to do." The others reluctantly agreed, and left Mia to straighten up some things around the house.

"Alexei!" she called. "Come help me with this dusting!" No response. "Alexei?" Still nothing. "Alexiana of Goldenia, get in here now!"

"Funny. You used to yell that at me." a soft voice said. It mimicked a high falsetto. "_Alexos of Imil, get in here now! _Quite silly, really."

Mia stared at the door to the bedroom, where the voice was coming from. A tall figure strode out into the kitchen, staring at her.

"Hello, Mia." Alex said quietly. "Surprised to see me?"

Mia stared in horror at the only other member of the Mercury Clan. Even though eighteen years had passed, he had not aged a day. He was still the exact same Alex he had been all those years ago. She stared into his deep aquamarine eyes and managed to gasp, "Alex... You... You're supposed to be dead! You were crushed by the mountain!"

"No, Mia. I was not." Alex said. "Although, it did delay me a bit. I've had to spend quite a while recovering my lost strength."

Mia was silent. Alex laughed and came closer, to look into her eyes. "Tell me, Mia... Is your little Alexei named after me? Because you just can't let go of the memories?" He smirked, then said, "And I'm afraid I must ask... Is your son at home?"

Mia recovered then, pushing him back. "No, he's not." she spat. "Stay away from Tori." Alex smiled, amused by her reaction.

"Oh... Well, no matter. I know where he is now."

"What! What do you mean?" Mia demanded.

"Only that it seems my... trackers, Alerai and Aria, have made new friends. Interesting. Very interesting. Do they honestly think such a pitiful band can protect them from me?..."

Mia looked at him, trying to think clearly. Finally she asked, in a deadly calm voice, "Where is Alexei?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't play with me, Alex! Where is my daughter?"

Alex laughed softly. "She is sleeping. And so, I fear, must you, Mia." He wrapped an arm around the startled Mercury Adept, drawing her close. "Sleep."

Mia felt his Psynergy fogging her mind and clouding her thoughts. She fought to stay awake, but it was a losing battle. Alex lifted her sleeping form in his arms, lying her in bed. Isaac would assume that she had lay down for a nap, and wouldn't realize anything was amiss until she awoke and told him. And if he had applied the Psynergy correctly, that wouldn't be for another few hours. By which time, he would be gone. He turned, and picked up Alexei, who was also asleep. If his little sister's plight was not enough to draw the boy to him, than he would just have to think of something more drastic. Holding the little girl, he warped, and simultaneously sent a message.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The group was walking through the forests towards Alhafra, although Piers insisted it was only to get supplies so that they could make it to Madra. He had an old grudge with Alhafra's now-elderly mayor.

"That cheating scoundrel tried to get us to work for him, when we very obviously had a quest to complete. Then, when we fixed the boat, and Briggs escaped from jail, he got mad at _us _for not catching him! He's a lying, conniving..." Piers didn't seem to realize that most of the group was staring at him. They had never seen the gentle Lemurian so worked up.

Alerai and Vincent had gone to scout ahead. Aria was walking near the back of the group. Tori went back to try and speak to her again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"If you are here to worry about my ability to carry a pack..."

"No! I mean, you look kinda ill..." Tori said.

Aria sighed. "I have this splitting headache, and it keeps getting worse." she admitted. Tori flashed her a concerned glance, and she tried to protest, "Don't look at me like that! I'm... fine..." Without warning, she keeled over. Tori swooped and caught her, worry etching his brow with lines.

"Aria? Aria, come on! Are you okay?" he said, frightened as he shook her gently. "Aria please!"

Suddenly she jerked and began to talk really fast. "Alex...! Get out! Get out! No! You can't... Stop! She's innocent! No!... Alex, you... you... you bastard! Get out of my HEAD!" Aria let out a piercing scream, falling limp into Tori's arms. He stared down at her worriedly, before she opened her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Tori, oh... Oh..." She began to cry. "Don't tell Alerai. He doesn't know... He'd get mad... He... He'd go berserk again. Alex almost killed him last time; you can't let him..."

"Whoa, slow down. What?" Tori asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Telepathy. One of the powers of a Moon Adept. Alex can too, because of the Golden Sun... Sometimes, he can get into my head... and he hurts me... The last time he tried to hurt me that bad, Alerai went berserk and tried to attack him. Alex nearly cut him to pieces. If he hadn't needed us to find you... he would have killed my brother..."

"What was he doing just now?" Tori asked.

Aria looked up at him mournfully. "He's got your sister."

"What! Where?"

Aria sighed. "Somewhere that would definitely appeal to Alex's imagination. He's got her at the Mars Lighthouse."

Piers and the others ran up.

"What's going on?" Lehran asked.

"Aria... got a telepathic message from Alex. He has Alexei. At Mars Lighthouse." Tori said. Saturan cursed fluently. Piers surprised them all yet again by adding a few Lemurian curses to the list.

"Wow, Piers." Lief and Jasmine said at the same time.

"I guess we're going to Prox." Piers sighed. Saturan perked up.

"Really?"

"That's where Mars' beacon rests, yes."

"That's where my mother and my namesake are from. I want to see this town that I'm half part of." Saturan explained.

"That's fine, we're going there anyway. But..." He looked over at Lehran. "Lehran, you need to learn Hover."

"What?" she said, shocked. "But that's so advanced! I don't even know Plasma..."

"I'll teach you. I have a bit of Hover Jade we can use to amplify it at first. Come, I'll show you." He led her away. The others stood in a small semicircle.

"Don't tell Alerai." Aria said. "Don't tell him this happened. Just tell him we got the message some other way."

"Why?" Lief asked. He didn't understand why they needed to hide it.

"Just, don't. Please?" Aria begged. They nodded solemnly. When Alerai and Vincent returned, they informed them that they had gotten a message from Alex and were going to Mars Lighthouse. No more, no less. Alerai and Vincent accepted the tale without question. They would soon be on their way, praying that Alex didn't hurt Alexei before they could arrive.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Li: All right. FLUFF next chapter! My first attempt at fluff! Woo! (glares at Voice of Reason) Now, tell me where Roy is! 

VoR: Oh. Yes, the Pheraean lordling. He's in the bunker. 

Li: What! 

VoR: Yes. You don't know who I am yet, so I am not physically here, and do not need to breathe. Roy, however, might suffocate in the _airtight_ bunker. 

Li: You evil... (runs to help Roy) 

VoR: (looks at readers) And really, people, almost 200 hits and no reviews? The review button won't hurt you. Go on, press it... 


	8. Chapter 7: The Trials of Love

Author's Note 

Li: Hey, readers. Roy's sleeping. He nearly suffocated. Unfortunately, I had to explode the bunker to get him out, so _he_ has to stay here until I find another one. 

Voice of Reason: Why do you act as though you don't like me? 

Li: You tried to kill my muse. I have a perfectly good reason to hate you. 

VoR: Fine. Oh, by the way... so, so many hits, and NO REVIEWS? I told you the review button wouldn't hurt you. But if you don't start reviewing, I might... 

Li: Quit scaring the readers! Oh, and enjoy this chapter! FLUFF AHOY! 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

**Chapter Seven: The Trials of Love**

Tori walked Aria back to the boat. Once they were safely in a cabin, he asked quietly, "Aria? Do you... have something to hide?"

"What?" Aria asked. "I don't..."

"There's something you aren't saying." Tori said. "I don't know what it is, but... You seem worried, all the time. You hardly ever smile."

"Tori, you shouldn't worry about me. You should be worried about your sister, not me." Aria said, though it hurt her to say it.

"She is my sister, and I love her. But I love you too." Tori said. He waited, to see if she bolted, or threw something at him. To his surprise, she started to cry, again.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried he had hurt her without realizing it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said..."

"No, no... don't apologize. I... I love you too, Tori. But..."

"But what?"

"I... can't..."

Tori walked over and sat down beside her. Drawing her into his arms, he asked, "Why? Are you, like, betrothed to someone, or something? Is there someone else?"

_It's not fair! _she thought. _How can I be steadfast in my resolve when he loves me too? _ "No, Tori. Nothing like that." she whispered.

"Then what?"

"I don't want you to get hurt... If Alex wins, you'll die. And even now, having Alerai and I here lets him know where you are. If he finds out that we... like each other... he'll use us to hurt each other. I couldn't bear having something bad happen to you because of me... I don't deserve anyone as good as you..."

"Aria," Tori murmured. "I'm not scared of Alex. If you are scared, let me sweep your fear away. Let me be your guiding star, your light in the dark. Come what may, I will never stop loving you, no matter what. If Alex tries to hurt you, I will fight him till the end."

Aria closed her eyes, leaning into his embrace. Tori stroked her silver hair, feeling like the luckiest guy on the planet. Aria wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling closer to him.

"Thank you, Tori..." he heard her whisper.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Piers and Lehran were up on the tower. Piers was trying to teach her Hover, starting out with some small rocks.

"This is pointless!" Lehran cried. "I cannot do this! You should get Lief to try. Or Aria. I bet a Moon Adept could do it..."

"I know you can do this, Lehran. Try once more. You have to think happily that the rocks will fly." Piers said. "Come on."

She tried. The rocks rose halfheartedly into the air, wobbled there a bit, then dropped back to the floor with a rattle.

"Not happy enough." Piers told her. Lehran sighed, setting the pebbles aside.

"Piers?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think this fight with Alex will be like? I know we've had this discussion before, but he doesn't even seem human anymore." Lehran said, sounding abashed.

"I know. It makes you wonder if he has a conscience anymore." Piers said quietly. "There's just... I don't even know what this will be like. I only met Alex twice. Once when he brought Karst and Agatio to threaten us in Champa, and the other in Jupiter Lighthouse when we went to save Isaac's group from Karst and Agatio. He always seemed very polite, yet secretive and vague. He never quite explained exactly what he meant by certain comments."

"I'm afraid of what's going to happen when we finally face him. But we have to, for Alexei's sake."

"Yes. We can't leave Tori's sister in Alex's hands. Leaving her at his mercy would be the worst thing we could do. If he's as ruthless as Aria and Alerai make him out to be, he wouldn't hesitate in killing a child." Piers said slowly. "Don't worry, Lehran. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"Wouldn't you do that for any of us?" she asked, puzzled by his words. Piers turned crimson, and stammered as he searched for an explanation for his wording.

"Well, um, see... What I meant was..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lief and Alerai were discussing various topics as they carefully stowed supplies in the boat's hold.

"This is going to be a long trip." Alerai said, shoving a container filled with fresh water into it's place in the corner. "It could take weeks to get to Prox. Where's a Teleport Lapis when you need one?"

"Piers used to be able to Teleport all eight of them, plus Kraden." Lief said. "But he told me that now he can only do one. If Lehran can learn Hover, it'll decrease the time tremendously. But I still wonder why Piers was so insistent that she learn it."

"Isn't it obvious?" Alerai asked. When Lief shot him a baffled look, he grinned wryly. "Piers likes your sister, my friend. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. And I think she likes him back. But neither know how to tell the other."

"Yes, well..." Lief mumbled grumpily, annoyed that he hadn't noticed. "Aria and Tori seem to be getting along pretty well, too."

"Ahh, yes." Alerai said lightly. "Not worried."

"Really? Could have fooled me." Lief said smugly. Alerai glared at him.

"And how do you know that?"

"One, you tensed as soon as I mentioned it." Lief said. "Two, last night you were talking in your sleep. You were obviously talking to Aria, and you were telling her that she couldn't tell Tori that she loved him. What is going on with you two?"

"We have many enemies." Alerai said simply. "Those we are close to get hurt. I do not want to see her wounded if something happens to Tori. Especially if Alex gets his way."

"Still, you cannot bind love forever." Lief mused. "I'm wondering about Lehran..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Piers, come on! What did you mean by that?" Lehran asked the Lemurian. She was puzzled, not only by his words, but by his lack of an explanation for them.

"Lehran... I..." The normally poetic-sounding Lemurian was at a complete loss for words. He had no idea how to fix that tiny bit he had let slip. Finally, he decided that maybe just the truth would work best. "Okay. Lehran... I love you." he said softly. Lehran drew back with a gasp, and Piers internally smacked himself. Now she would hate him. He dared to ask, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." she whispered. "But... do you know how long I've liked you and not told you?"

"How long?" Piers asked, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

"Since you saved me from drowning. You made me feel so _safe_. I... I love you, Piers." Lehran said. She blushed, embarrassed. Piers smiled warmly at her. He drew her into his arms, cuddling her against his chest. Lehran smiled happily, burying her face in the Lemurian's shoulder. There they sat for several minutes. Finally, Lehran spoke again.

"Piers?"

"Yes, love?"

"Umm..." she hesitated. Then, "How old are you?"

Piers was somewhat taken aback by the question. Yet, he realized why she asked it. If she was fourteen, and he was so much older... "For you, I'm fifteen." Piers said, murmuring the words into her ear. She sat up and looked at him.

"What?"

"For you, I am fifteen years old." he repeated. "The amount of time I've lived in Lemuria, compared to how long I would continue to live, makes me fifteen in a normal span of years."

"But... how do you just give up being immortal?" Lehran asked, confused.

"Stop drinking from the Lemurian Spring." Piers told her. "That's what makes us live for so long. If I stopped now, I'd be a normal fifteen-year-old." He stood up, pulling her to her feet as well. "Come here." He led her down the tower, and told her to wait on the deck. He went into the inner part of the ship for a minute, and returned with a case. He opened it, and it contained what looked like bottled water. Speaking almost to himself, he said, "Lemurians rarely ever left Lemuria, even before it was banned, but when they did, they had to bring some of the spring's water with them." He opened one of the bottles, and poured the contents over the railing, into the sea. Lehran gasped, as Piers took another one and poured that out too.

"What are you doing?" she cried. Piers turned and came over to her.

"One lifetime with you, is better than a hundred lonely lifetimes in Lemuria." he whispered. He leaned forward and gently kissed her. Lehran wrapped her arms around his waist, as he drew her closer to him. When they finally broke apart, she rested her head on his shoulder, only able to murmur his name softly.

"I love you, Lehran." Piers whispered. "And I always will."

Suddenly, Lehran asked, "What about Hover? I still can't do it right."

Piers smiled impishly. He leaned down and kissed her again, saying, "Now try."

She tried. The ship lurched as the Anemos's Wings absorbed the Psynergy and lifted the boat off the ground. Happily, Lehran threw herself at Piers. He swung her around, saying, "Now, you'll always be able to do it."

Everyone boarded the boat hurriedly, preparing for the long trip to Prox. Even with Hover, it would still take about a week. They used the time to prep for the cold, and the inevitable confrontation that awaited them there.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Li: Aww... Wasn't that sweet? My first attempt at fluff of any kind, so don't kill me. Oh, by the way. Sorry for taking so long to update. I have like four projects at school... 

Voice of Reason: You also spent lots of time when you could have been working on this watching Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children fanvideos on Youtube instead. 

Li: But the movie comes out April 25! I can't wait that long! 

VoR: Your problem, not mine. 

Li: Grrr... Anyway, more happens next chapter. This was just filler to develop the characters more. See you later! Don't forget to review! 


	9. Chapter 8: Prox

Author's Note 

Li: SPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREAK! (does a spring break victory dance) Sorry this chap is so late, readers. I've been lounging around doing nothing. 

Voice of Reason: When you should have been studying for the history test you have the day you get back. 

Li: Be quiet! Fanfiction before school, period. 

Roy: History is boring. 

Li: Yes. Yes, indeed. Counting down to Advent Children is much more fun. 10 days left! Anyway, this chapter sheds a bit more light on what Alex has done to Alerai and Aria. Enjoy! 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

**Chapter Eight: Prox**

"Gah! Blech, this is awful!" Vincent wailed as yet another wave washed over the side of the ship, drenching him. "I hate the ocean!" Being almost half-wolf, Vincent hated to be wet for longer than about ten seconds.

"Don't say that on my ship." Piers threatened good-naturedly.

"But the water is cold!"

"We're in the north sea. Of course it's cold! You're the one who volunteered to help with the tiller!" It had been a total of three days since they started out. Lehran was below deck, resting to recover her Psynergy, so Piers and Vincent were keeping the ship on a careful course around icebergs. "We're almost there, Vincent. Get a grip."

The lycanthrope growled in the back of his throat, adjusting the wheel ever so slightly to dodge another iceberg. Piers was up on a higher platform, calling down directions, since he knew the most about these seas out of the nine of them. From the tower, they heard Saturan cry, "Is that Prox?" The Venus-Mars Adept pointed to a tiny cluster of houses in the snowy landscape. Piers called back a yes, as Vincent steered the boat into the mouth of the river.

When they landed in the tiny harbor, Piers could see the confusion in the eyes of the people of Prox. He wasn't surprised. The last time they had seen a Lemurian ship was when Felix had come back, eighteen years ago. Before that, there had been only one ship in all of Prox, Lemurian of course, and Saturos and Menardi had taken it with them.

He went down the gangplank first, with the others following close behind. He went up to the harbormaster and said, "Don't you remember me?"

He stared a moment, then said, "No... It couldn't be... Piers?"

"Yes, Farian." Piers said with a grin. "I'm glad to see that you remember the 'untrustworthy blue-haired thief'."

"Aww, Piers... You still haven't forgotten?" Farian groaned.

"Nope. You called me Alex and demanded to know why I had stolen Saturos and Menardi's ship. I'm not soon to forget that." Piers laughed.

"How was I to know, you blue-haired imp?"

"Imp! That's almost worse than thief!" Piers cried in mock horror and indignation. "In the eighteen years since we left Prox, I have never found anyone as insulting as you!"

"Eighteen years..." Farian mused. "That brings us to our next question. Eighteen years go by, and you still look fifteen?"

"Lemurian." Piers reminded him. "Longevity. But I've decided not to be immortal anymore."

"Why?" Farian asked.

Piers slipped an arm around Lehran's waist and hugged her close. "Oh, I don't know..." he drawled, smiling like the imp Farian had named him. Farian grinned knowingly, before inquiring about the others.

"So, Piers... Who are your friends?" He looked at each in turn. Pausing at Saturan, he said, "And why does he look Proxian?"

"Ahh. See, eighteen years has really gone by, for everyone else if not for me. These are the children of the Saviors of Weyard." Piers said. "This is Tori, Isaac and Mia's son. Lief and Lehran, Ivan and Sheba's twins. Jasmine, Jenna and Garet's daughter. Alerai and Aria... And Saturan. He's Felix and Mariella's son."

"Felix and Mariella's son..." Farian said to himself. "Nice to meet you all. You're named after Saturos, I presume."

"Yes." Saturan said proudly. His mother's words echoed in his mind, _Never be ashamed that you are half Proxian._

"Interesting. Piers, will you all be staying for a while?" Farian asked.

"Probably a few days. Right, Tori?" Tori nodded. He looked around at the frozen streets, at the snow piled high on rooftops, and smiled. Prox seemed like a nice, cozy town.

After settling in at the inn, Saturan wanted to go exploring.

"Go on." Tori told him. "It is where half of you is from. Just be back for dinner, I guess."

Saturan wandered out into the icy streets of Prox. He looked around for a while, passing the mayor's house, the Sanctum, and many other homes. Finally, he turned a corner and found himself in a small graveyard.

Suddenly inspired, he walked over and began checking the tombstones. When he found what he was looking for, he knelt and read the inscription.

"Saturos. A beacon of hope in our troubled times." he whispered aloud. He looked at the others next to it. Menardi, Karst, and Agatio. He wondered suddenly how Menardi and Karst's parents must have felt, losing both their daughters to the quest for Alchemy.

"He was a great person, wasn't he?"

Saturan turned and saw his cousin Jasmine standing behind him. She came over and read the stone for herself.

"Makes you wonder what kind of terrible world we live in that four such good people could die, when all they were trying to do was help the world." she said quietly. "And why no one even really honors them, besides the people of Prox and those in Goldenia. They, especially Menardi and Saturos, were the ones who actually did something. Vale's elders turned them away? They came back and took the Elemental Stars themselves, because they knew it was right."

"It was the Wise One that killed them. All four of them. He sent Isaac and Uncle Garet and Ivan and Mia after Saturos and Menardi, even though he _knew_ the world was dying! Then, he changed Karst and Agatio into Flame Dragons, and they were _murdered_, because our parents didn't realize it was them. He killed them, and here we are trying to help him stop Alex! If Alex didn't pose an imminent threat to the world and Tori's sister, I'd still be at home."

"But then we wouldn't have met Piers, or seen Lemuria, Prox, or Garoh." Jasmine pointed out. Saturan sighed.

"I know. I just... wish I could have known them like my dad did."

Inside the Mars Lighthouse, Alex sat and watched his captive sleeping peacefully. The girl had been no trouble. He had gotten her to think early on that he would never hurt her. Oddly enough, she trusted him somewhat. She was still wary of him, because of the stories her parents had told her of his betrayal, but she wasn't terrified of him.

Alexei turned over, mumbling something in her sleep. Alex stood up, leaving the room to go look through the rest of the lighthouse.

He went to the aerie, and looked out over the frozen landscape. He could see the town and harbor easily. There was the unmistakable silhouette of a Lemurian ship in the bay. Alex laughed softly. They were here.

"Alex?" a small voice asked. He turned and saw Alexei standing behind him. The little girl must have followed him up. She came over and looked as well. "What's that big boat?"

"Your brother and his friends are here." Alex told her. He did still feel a shred of compassion for the girl, Mia's daughter. "They should be here in a day or two."

"Really?" Alexei was smart enough not to say anything else. She knew that Alex wanted her brother's power for something bad. She was being perfectly good, so that maybe he'd let her go home.

"Yes. Come, let's go wait for them."

"It's too darn _cold_." Lief groaned. He was wearing about six jackets, and it wasn't helping. Looking at Saturan and Jasmine, he said, "You two are lucky to have Mars powers."

"Yes, well. We're almost to the lighthouse, Lief, don't worry." his twin soothed. She smiled at him, before looking ahead. "See? It's just up this hill."

Aria was incredibly nervous. Most of her life had been spend avoiding Alex, and now they were walking right into his lair. Tori sensed her tension and hugged her.

"It'll be okay. I won't let him hurt you." he promised. Aria smiled at him, dazzling him yet again with her amazing smile. He grinned mischievously, scooping up some snow and tossing the ball lightly at the back of Piers' head. The Lemurian whirled, but the whole group was looking back at him innocently. Piers shook his head and turned back to the lighthouse.

Alerai was thinking the same type of thoughts as his sister, although more along the lines of how many different painful ways he could mutilate Alex. He had briefly considered chopping his head off, but that would be too quick. He wanted Alex to suffer like he and his sister had.

"I suggest ripping out his fingernails. Preferably with rusty tongs or something." Lief suggested. In answer to Alerai's baffled glance, he said, "I read your mind, just a glance. I wanted to see what kinds of thoughts were putting that _lovely_ expression on your face."

Alerai laughed. "Yes. That might work. Then I'm going to systematically break every bone in his body, starting with his fingers. Then..."

"Okay, now you're getting gruesome." Lief said, holding up his hands in surrender. "That's a bit graphic for me."

"Sorry. Alex tormented us for six years. It's hard, imagining defeating him, because everything we could do to him would only make up for a fraction of what he did to us." Alerai told Lief. "He nearly drowned Aria once. He locked her in a tank and told me that he would kill her unless I told him if Isaac still had the Golden Sun. He didn't want to go blazing into Goldenia unprepared, because all of the Saviors would be there to fight him. He started filling the tank, and I refused to talk, because I didn't believe that he would actually kill her. But the water kept getting higher, and soon there was no air left..." Alerai trailed off, lost in the memory. "Read my mind. It's easier to show than to tell." Lief was surprise, but called on his Psynergy. He could see the memory through Alerai's eyes.

_"Tell me, boy. Does he still have the Golden Sun?" Alex said harshly. "Unless you want your sister to die, Alerai."_

_"No! I'm not telling you." Alerai said defiantly. Then he looked at the tank, and his resolve started to crumble. There was no air left, and Aria had both arms wrapped around herself, trying to hold her breath longer. Her frightened eyes bored into his. "Alex!" Alerai wailed. "She's drowning!"_

_"Tell me, Alerai." Alex insisted. The blue-haired Imilian glanced at the tank. "I'd say she only has a little time left. I'd hurry, if I were you."_

_"No..." Alerai whispered. He threw himself on his knees in front of Alex. "I'm not sure! Please, let Aria go! Please, Alex?"_

_Alex sighed, releasing the water. He opened the tank, catching Aria as she tumbled out. She was breathing heavily, trying to restore oxygen to her fuzzy brain. She realized Alex was holding her and pulled away, stumbling to Alerai. He hugged her, murmuring, "It's okay..."_

Lief came back to the real world. He got his bearings, before turning to Alerai and saying, "He really did that?"

"Yes. That was the first time he actually threatened to kill one of us. He was holding us prisoner again at that point, but we escaped. Then we went to talk to Laurel, and met you... He did find us though, just after we escaped. We could see in his eyes that he would honestly kill us, and we ended up giving in. That's how he knows that Tori has the Golden Sun." Alerai explained.

"Monster..." Lief whispered, before lapsing into his own thoughts. That cruel demon would meet his match soon enough, Lief was sure. If anyone had tried to do that to _his_ twin, he would have... well, he didn't know what he would have done. Alerai had to be a very strong person to deal with abuse like that, both physical and emotional.

Alerai wondered what Lief was thinking. He had no idea how strong Lief thought he was. He thought Lief was probably marveling at how pathetic he was, just giving in to Alex like that. He had no idea what was going on in others' heads. If he did, he'd have been able to do something about this before it all started.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Li: Isn't Alex such an evil bastard? He's so fun to write! Anywho, part 1 of Mars Lighthouse next chapter. The end is near! 2 more, an epilogue, and I'm done! Yay! See you next chapter! 


	10. Chapter 9: Torture

Author's Note 

Li: Wow! Two chapters within three days of each other! I'm on a roll! 

Roy: This is her Easter present to all of you. 

Li: Yep! Here is part one of the story's awesome climax! Everything will be resolved in the next two chapters! Happy Easter! 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

**Chapter Nine: Torture**

At the lighthouse. That was where the climax of everything would be. That was what Tori kept telling himself, as they ascended the red marble stairs into the lighthouse. Alex would pay, for kidnapping his sister, for hurting Aria, and for just being so selfish as to try and rule the world.

As they entered the lighthouse, Aria never left Tori's side. She could feel Alex's presence, stronger than ever, and it frightened her. Alerai and Lief walked side-by-side, each drawing strength from his friend's presence, as well as that of Vincent, who was walking behind them. Saturan and Jasmine looked around curiously, as this was their elemental lighthouse, the source of their Mars powers. And Piers walked beside Lehran, who felt calmed with him there.

They entered the room that split off to the four towers. The teleport rune still adorned the center of the floor, and the glowing pictures on the walls represented each element.

"Fish... With cold courage, they ruled the water." Piers murmured.

"Dragons... Burning with might, they ruled the fires." Saturan and Jasmine said.

"Mankind... With the power of wisdom, they ruled the earth." Tori whispered

"Birds... On the wings of truth, they ruled the winds." Lief and Lehran intoned.

"Wolves... Singing to the night, they ruled the forests." Vincent added, even though there was no picture or tower for him. Alerai and Aria looked up at the images, before saying, "Luna and Sol... With unbreakable will, they won the day."

"Very bold of you, to say that."

They turned, and saw Alex standing behind them, on the teleport rune. Alexei stood at his side, looking small and frightened.

"Alex!" Tori yelled. "Give me back my sister!"

"She isn't hurt." Alex said. Looking at the group, he said, "Aria, come and get her."

The silver-haired Moon Adept stared at him, wide-eyed. Tori stepped protectively in front of her. "Why her?"

Alex offered no explanation, instead saying, "I swear to you on my honor as a member of the Mercury Clan, your friends will all leave this place alive. As well as your sister. So, are you coming, Aria?"

"I'll do it." she whispered to Tori. "His Mercurial honor is one of the only things he still holds sacred." Even though Tori didn't like it, Aria walked forward. She reached out and took Alexei's hand. "Go on. Go back to your brother."

Alexei hurried past, to be swept up into Tori's embrace. He put her down, and said, "Vincent, watch her, would you?" Then he turned his attention back to Aria.

She was getting ready to come back over. Shooting one last puzzled glance at Alex, she started forward. Alex reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No, no..." he said softly, mockingly.

"Alex!" Tori yelled. "You swore! You said my friends would leave alive!"

Alex smirked. "I said friends. Aria is, if I'm not mistaken, your _girlfriend._ Totally different situation. And I said nothing about girlfriends. Or you, for that matter."

Aria trembled in his grip. Alex smiled coldly at her, and Tori started forward angrily. Alex pulled a crystal dagger from his tunic, holding it up for Tori to see before pressing it to Aria's throat. Tori stopped.

"If you want to save her, come to the beacon." Alex said, warping. He was gone, taking Aria with him.

"We need Teleport!" Tori roared. "Now!"

"There's a Teleport Lapis in the village." Piers said. "The mayor has it..."

"Go get it. Alerai, come on. You can warp both of us, right?"

"Yes..."

"Tori, it's too dangerous!" Saturan said.

"I don't care. I'm going after Aria. Come on, Alerai." Alerai seized Tori's hand, and warped both of them. The others stared for a moment, then Piers sighed.

"I guess we have to go now. Come on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tori and Alerai climbed the stairs to the beacon. Alex stood there, his knife still against Aria's throat.

"Let her go, Alex. We're here." Alerai said.

"Yes. Let her go before we beat your face in." Tori added.

"Such violence." Alex said lazily. "I guess your parents never taught you to control your tempers." He shifted the knife, gently rubbing the flat of the blade against the tender skin of her neck. Aria was trembling, feeling the knife going in lazy circles, knowing that Alex would eventually tire of his game and kill her.

Perhaps Tori sensed this too, because he said sharply, "We're here, Alex. Now what do you want?"

"Want? Why, the Golden Sun, of course. You, young Torian, have part of it, when the whole thing should belong to me." Alex said.

"Who decreed that?" Tori asked. "Obviously the Wise One decided that my dad deserved part of it, or I wouldn't have any now."

"You know," Alex said quietly. "It's been protecting you. Otherwise you would have failed long before now. I have corrupted all other Psynergy, so that people are hurt if they try to use it. I've even gotten your parents, and the Lemurians. But your piece of the Golden Sun has protected you and your companions."

Tori was unsure what to say to that. Alex smirked, looking to Alerai.

"And Alerai," he said. "All those people, the ones you believe to be your enemies... I asked them to chase you and hunt you. I thought that if you were frightened enough, you would come back and beg to be protected. But you're braver than I thought. I commend you."

Alerai was in shock. "You... tricked us? You... you lied to us!" he yelled. "Give me back my sister!"

"Oh, Alerai. You're still too demanding for your own good." Alex said. He called on Psynergy, saying, "Bind." It hit the two boys, who had no time to counter, and blocked their Psynergy. "Lash." Ropes sprang from nowhere and bound them, pinning their legs together and arms to their sides. Aria cried out, seeing the two people she cared for most made absolutely helpless. Alex laughed, pulling her over to Tori.

"Now, Aria..." he said reasonably. "Do me one favor, and I'll let you go."

"What, Alex?" she said hesitantly.

He handed her the knife, and indicated Tori. "Kill him." Aria froze, horror making her face pale.

"Alex..." she whimpered.

"Do it. Or I will kill your brother." Alex said calmly. "Then they both will die. This way, at least your brother will live..."

Aria stared at the knife, then at Tori, then at Alerai. How could she? Choose between her brother, her own family, or the person she had come to care for more than anything or anyone else? Who was she to decide who lived and who died. She couldn't!

Alerai struggled to his knees. "That's torture, Alex!" he yelled. "Stop!" It hurt him to see his sister, being torn apart by the magnitude of the choice. "Please, stop!"

Alex ignored him, focusing on the frightened Moon Adept. He reached down, taking her wrist in a firm grip. "Allow me to help you with that..." He moved her hand, the one holding the knife, towards Tori.

"No! No..." she cried, jerking her hand away. She threw the knife over the side of the lighthouse. Alex stood, looking down at her with contempt.

"Very well. It seems you have made your decision. By refusing me now, you have doomed them both." He raised a hand, glowing blue, towards Alerai.

"No, Alex." Alex turned and saw Piers, Vincent, Lief, Lehran, Jasmine, and Saturan standing behind him. "Leave them be."

"Hello, Piers. I remember you." Alex laughed. "On yet another quest, are you? I suppose a bit of excitement makes life in Lemuria less dull."

"I'm not going to live in Lemuria anymore." Piers told him. "I found something else to live for."

"Really?" Alex said. "I gave up love for power, you know."

"Yes, and you broke Mia's heart to do it." Piers snapped. "You don't understand love. You only see it as a tool you can use to manipulate others. Like poor Aria."

Saturan hurried forward, pulling Alerai over and untying him. The Sun Adept sprang up, whirling to face Alex. "Alex, you've hurt us too many times to be forgiven. Prepare to meet your doom!"

"I'd like to see you try."

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Li: One more chapter and the epilogue, and we're done! I feel so proud! (grabs Roy and starts spinning around in a victory dance) 

Voice of Reason: You still haven't studied for your history test! 

Li: Quit ruining my moment! Fanfiction before school! See you next time, readers! Oh, and a review wouldn't hurt! 


	11. Chapter 10: The Power of Sun and Moon

Author's Note 

Li: Hi, readers. OMG, over 500 hits! (wipes away tear) Thank you soooo much! I'd give you all cookies, but I don't know who you are. 

Voice of Reason: That's because no one has left a review. 

Li: Quit ruining my moment! Anyway, here we are at the last chapter of Untainted. I'm going to warn you now. 1) My fight scenes suck. Please don't hurt me. 2) I really hate Alex. If you are going to be offended by the method of his death, or his death in general, please skip that part. I don't want my first real review to be a flame. 

Roy: I'm sure it'll be fine. Alex-haters, unite! (puts on We-Hate-Alex t-shirt and grins) 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

**Chapter Ten: The Power of Sun and Moon**

Aria freed Tori, and they both hurried back to join the group. All of them got ready.

Alerai pulled Aria aside. "We cannot use our Psynergy, unless it becomes necessary." he told her. "We don't want to hurt them by accident."

Aria looked angry, but agreed. The others called on their powers. Vincent stood back, holding Alexei.

"Ragnarok!" Tori shouted.

"Storm Ray!" the twins yelled.

"Fireball!" Saturan and Jasmine cried.

"Diamond Berg!" Piers roared. The Psynergy interacted with itself, spinning the attacks into one. A fiery, electrically charged sword hit Alex dead-on, and the chunk of ice Piers summoned followed up to crush him.

"There's no way he could still be standing." Saturan said.

"Really?" Alex said, stepping out of the shattered ice. "Obviously you don't know me too well. Or the full power of Alchemy."

"Try the weapon unleashes." Piers said. "Light Surge!"

"Rising Dragon!"

"Purgatory!"

"Acheron's Grief!"

"Legend!"

"Radiant Fire!"

Alerai's voice joined the others. "Megiddo!"

Aria's as well. "Eclipse!" she cried, raising the Lunai Blade. These hit Alex dead-on as well, but still did nothing.

"He can't be all powerful, he just can't!" Lehran wailed.

Alerai looked at Aria. She nodded. Alerai looked back at the group. "Get back. We'll get him." He and Aria walked forward. Alex laughed mockingly.

"You think that you two alone can beat me?"

Alerai and Aria stared at him. "You can block their attacks, because their powers have root in Alchemy." Alerai said.

"But we are different. We are special. And we are not part of Alchemy." Aria told the former Mercury Adept.

"Our powers cannot be blocked by you."

"This is for everything you've done to us; every time you hurt us, tortured us, or just made us feel afraid..."

They looked at each other. "Best attacks."

"Celestium!"

"Solarium!"

A column of red and gold fire burst from Alerai, and a silver-white fire burst from Aria. They combined together, and sped towards Alex. Just before impact, they noted, Alex looked afraid.

The Mercury Adept staggered, falling to his knees on the warm marble roof. Alerai put the Sol Blade on one of his shoulders. Aria put the Lunai Blade on his other shoulder, and held up the Tisiphone Edge. "This is the end, Alex."

Piers embraced Lehran and turned away, knowing what the twins were going to do. Tori held Alexei, averting his eyes. The others all looked away as well.

The twins each put one hand on the hilt of the Tisiphone Edge.

"You shouldn't have tortured us. If you had been nicer, we would have trusted you and told you what you wanted. Then you might be smiling in victory right now." Alerai hissed at him.

"This is for every hurt you inflicted on us. I hope you rot in hell." Aria whispered vehemently. They took deep breaths, and drove the blade home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Ahh, sweet revenge." Alerai said. The group was back in Prox, in a tiny abandoned house just outside of town. "I might become a bard. I feel like singing."

"Was what we did right?" Aria asked. "He deserved it, but..."

"Let's put it this way." Piers told her. "He's already cheated death once. We've just ensured he can never do it again."

"Especially after we chucked his body off the rift!" Saturan said. "Being thrown over Gaia Falls was the only fitting burial for a traitor like him."

"Saturan!" Jasmine cried, appalled. He looked at her sheepishly.

"That was unnecessarily violent." Vincent commented. Saturan glanced at their dark-haired companion, annoyed.

"I think we can all agree on one thing, though." Lief said. Everyone flashed him a questioning glance. He grinned, and looked at Lehran.

"Saturos and Menardi, Karst and Agatio... They would be really proud of us right now." she said. "Maybe even our parents."

"_I'm _proud of you." Piers said. "You faced down someone that even us, the original Saviors, were afraid to fight." To himself, he added, "Yes, Felix, you were scared of Alex, and I know it."

"Thanks, Piers." Tori said. "That means a lot."

"Come on!" Jasmine demanded. "Let's go back to the inn. This place is cold!"

At the inn, they all went to bed to catch a night's sleep. They were returning to Lemuria the following day, and everyone wanted to be refreshed to go. It was worth it, though.

Piers had sent a letter to the others, telling them that he was coming to pick them up on the boat. When the group reached Lemuria, Piers left the children and went to Goldenia to get his friends. They marveled at how little he had changed over the years. And so, in Lemuria, the whole group was reunited. The parents were proud, as Piers had known they would be, and Isaac and Mia were happy that Tori had found a girlfriend. Mia explained about Alex coming to the house and knocking her out so that he could kidnap Alexei, which cleared up the mystery of how Alex had captured her. Piers... neglected to mention to Sheba that he was courting her daughter, thinking it better to wait and explain later. Everyone was perfectly content.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Voice of Reason: Wow, Li. Your fight scenes really _do_ suck! 

Li: Shut up. So? Did you love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me. There's still an epilogue in the works, so that will be coming soon. Oh... Has anyone found the Lunai Blade in the game yet? I saved before I went to kill the Doom Dragon, went and killed Star Magician, Sentinel, Valukar, and Dullahan, then went back to Mars Lighthouse. I ran into a giant monster in the room with the Teleport thingy to the roof. It was called a celesti, and when I killed it, it dropped the Lunai Blade. I think it was a secret miniboss or something. Go find it; it's cool! 


	12. Epilogue: Lasting Peace

Author's Note 

Li: Over 600 hits! I feel loved! 

Roy: And you got a review too! 

Voice of Reason: (sarcastically) Finally. 

Li: Yes! Many thanks to jedigrl2001 for reviewing! ShebaxIvan pairings are all right, but I do like Isaac/Ivan more! Now, at last, the epilogue of Untainted! 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

**Epilogue: Lasting Peace**

King Hydros had insisted on throwing a ball for them. Piers begged him not to, but it did no good. It was held in the palace, and all the Saviors, which now included the children, were invited.

It was at this ball that the parents learned about Alerai and Aria's unusual elemental powers. They were introduced to Vincent, and were happy to meet Master Maha's apprentice. It was also at this ball that Sheba and Ivan saw Lehran dancing in Piers' arms. Sheba confronted Piers afterwards, and he sheepishly admitted to courting Lehran. Sheba surprised him by giving him a hug and telling him he was silly and that she didn't mind him liking Lehran at all.

After the ball was over, they were all sitting in Aria and Alerai's room. King Hydros had given them all rooms in the palace. They were just sitting and chatting, when Lief asked the all-important question, "What is it with you two?"

"What?"

Tori caught on and added, "Yeah, you never did explain where you came from. Or your powers. You said they weren't connected to Alchemy."

"They're not." Alerai said matter-of-factly. "They come directly from Luna and Sol themselves."

"I've never heard of such a thing, and I'm one of the Anemos." Sheba said. "That seems to defy everything we've ever learned. It makes it sound like you two are godlings."

"Calling them godlings seems a bit extreme." Vincent said. "In all the time I've known them, they've never acted godly."

"I agree." Piers said. "They're just different, like Adepts are from normal people, or Lemurians from normal Adepts."

"We don't understand everything either." Aria said. "We just know that that's how it is. We just _are._ We don't know where we come from. We don't know who our parents were, or who left us here. But we do know, we found friends in Vincent, Piers, all of you... And we're staying here. With you." Tori leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Aria blushed, and the others laughed.

"I guess it doesn't matter, Alerai and Aria from Nowhere." Felix said. "You're welcome in Goldenia any time. And Piers is coming too, I hear."

"Yep. I'm going to be a normal fifteen-year-old." Piers said. "A normal fifteen-year-old with a hundred and fifty years of life experience!"

"You're a hundred and fifty?" Sheba wailed. Piers realized his mistake too late. Sheba had been pestering him forever about how old he was, and now he'd let it slip unintentionally.

"Yes." he said. "Lemurians generally live to be about a thousand. One hundred and fifty years of our lifespans translates to about fifteen of yours. King Hydros is nine hundred and sixty-two."

"Wow." was all Sheba could manage to say. "So on our quest, eighteen years ago... you were..."

"One hundred and thirty-two." Piers supplied.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Jenna asked.

"Because you asked in such a rude way." Piers said, pouting. Lehran laughed at his expression, and he grinned, hugging her. Sheba laughed as well, saying, "Okay, Piers. I admit, I was just teasing when I asked before."

"I know."

Shortly after, they all went back to Goldenia. Except for Vincent, who returned to Garoh, promising to visit often. Though he pretended he had only come on the quest for amusement, they all knew he had done it to protect his friends, and make sure they were okay. From Goldenia, Sheba and Ivan sent a letter to Hamma, telling her that they had decided to live with all their friends. Piers and Lehran stayed together, as did Tori and Aria. The twins were welcomed into the town with open arms. No one seemed to care where they had come from. They just accepted them for who they were. And so it was that they all lived in peace, free of the threats to Alchemy that had plagued them in the past. It was assured that never again would there be anything to threaten their world.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Li: I reiterate. I suck at endings. 

VoR: Yeah, you do. You might as well have put, "And they all lived happily ever after, the end." 

Li: If you're so great, go write your own story and leave me alone. By the way, I made up the age thing for Piers. I needed some concept of how old he was. 

Roy: Li, you promised you'd tell them. 

Li: What? Oh, that. Yeah... All of you out there looking for the Lunai Blade? I lied. There isn't one. Happy now, Roy? 

Roy: Yes. 

Li: And now, we celebrate the completion of my first multi-chapter fanfic! Yeah! Thanks for reading! Cookies for everyone! 


End file.
